


Beer and Bar Nuts

by Hobbit69



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bartender Bucky, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Server Steve, Sex on a Bar, Skinny! Steve, Top Bucky, bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky work in a bar at Stark Tower. After closing one night, the two christen the place properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer and Bar Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> Here is an AU in a bar. 
> 
> I also tagged Non-con because at one point, Rumlow makes a grab for Steve, but nothing happens, I just wanna be safe : )
> 
> I swear, on of these days, I will write more than porn, it's just that that's all my muse is giving me right now! 
> 
> As always, this is dedicated to my muse, Desiree, who is the kinda friend that you can dedicate gay sex to! 
> 
> Hope Y'all enjoy!!!

Steve smiled at Bucky as he took the tray of beer and mixed drinks which Bucky had made and set out for him. Bucky smirked back and watched Steve walk away.

"You're drooling," Nat said, setting her tray on the bar. "I need two light drafts and a whiskey and coke."

Nodding, Bucky poured the whisky into a glass. "Can ya blame me. He's delicious."

"If you say so. He's not really my type."

"Because your type tells bad jokes and arrests people."

Nat grinned. "Yeah he does."

Bucky put the last drink on her tray. "Well, my type is a skinner server who can't run away from a fight."

"Oh, we've all noticed, Barnes." Nat said, lifting her tray and walking away.

During the lull, Bucky unloaded the clean glasses from the dishwasher beneath the bar and put them away

"Hey, Buck. I need a dark draft and a vanilla porter."

Bucky nodded and pulled the tap for the porter, putting it in a bell shaped glass. "So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Steve's gold eyebrows furrowed. "Laundry. And I'm replacing the flowers on my ma's grave."

"How about I help ya decorate Sarah's grave and take ya to lunch?"

Steve smiled and picked up his tray. "That sounds great, Buck." he said and moved to his table.

Bucky and Steve had been best friend since they were six and Bucky had found him trying to defend a three-legged cat from some middle schoolers. He'd been in love with Steve since they were fifteen and Bucky realized that he had feelings for boys and girls. He didn't know how to tell Steve and probably never would, but he'd like to try.

When he returned from the back room with a case of beer and a new bottle of Stark's house vodka, Steve what behind the bar, putting popcorn in a bowl. "Hey. Sorry I wasn't here."

"You're fin, Buck. I am capable of making popcorn."

Opening the case, Bucky replied, "You're capable of more than that, Stevie."

Steve blushed as he carried the popcorn away.

"Laying it on a little thick tonight, Barnes." Nat said, setting her tray down.

"He's a little thick, Romanov. I have to."

Nat laughed. "Is it working?"

"I think it is. I'm taking him to lunch tomorrow."

"A lunch date, Barnes? Do you wanna be preeminently stuck in the Frindzone?"

"Nat, I've been in the Friendzone for twenty years. Trust me, I'm ready to get outta there. What can I get you."

"Vodka and cranberry, gin martini, and a cosmo."

"On it."

As Bucky mixed the drinks, Nat asked, "Do you really think that a lunch date is the way to go?"

"With Steve?" Bucky looked at the slight blond while he circulated, checking on his tables. "Yeah. He doesn't really like those big displays. You have to move more subtly with him."

"Well, you'd know."

Bucky nodded, setting the pink drink on Nat's tray. "After as long as I've known him, I'd say, yeah. I'd know. Okay, you're set."

"Thanks, Barnes. By the way, if I don't get the chance, I hope everything works out." Nat said, leaving him to wipe down the bar and refill the ice. 

He replaced a few drinks for those sitting at the bar and watched Steve. A customer at one of Steve's tables was watching the petite man. Watching him in a way that made Bucky's stomach churn and his blood boil.

The dark haired man called Steve over. Tucking his tray under his arm, Steve moved to the man's table, his smile forced. Bucky looked at Natasha and motioned her to him. With a raised crimson eyebrow, she asked, "What's up?"

Without taking his eyes off of Steve, he ordered, "Man the bar for me."

Without a word, Nat moved behind the bar while Bucky left it. As he strode toward Steve, the douche nozzle who'd been staring at him grabbed Steve's hips and pulled him down onto his lap. Steve struggled to stand, trying to punch his assailant. Unfortunately, the man locked his arms around Steve, pinning his arms to his sides.

Bucky's long legs and rage carried him to Steve's side quickly. Gripping the stranger's wrist, Bucky twisted, breaking his hold on Steve. Bucky pulled Steve out of the man's lap and thrust him safely toward the bar. 

"Get out or I'll put you out," Bucky growled. 

"Buck-"

"Go to the bar with Nat, Steve." Bucky ordered, his voice gravely, barely audible.

When he heard Steve leave with a huff, he glared at the asshat who'd grabbed Steve. "Your drink is on the house. Leave."

The man stood and Bucky released him, hoping that he'd get the chance to tear him apart.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Nope. Don't Care. Out."

"Tony Stark will hear about this."

"Okay. Need his number?"

"C'mon, Brock. Let's just go," one of the man's friend pleaded.

The man, Brock, looked Bucky up and down. "Yeah. There are better bars than this dump."

_Sure. Tony Stark is known for his "dumps."_

Once the man and his friends were gone, Bucky returned to the bar, where Steve watched him. 

"You okay?" Bucky asked.

"Why'd you do that? I had 'im on the ropes."

Clapping a hand on Steve's thin shoulder, Bucky laughed. "I know ya did, buddy."

"Okay." Nat said. "Let's get back to work."

With a small, secret smile for Bucky, Steve picked up his tray and moved back to his section.

***

Just before last call, the phone behind the bar rang. Bucky set the bottle he'd just opened on Nat's tray and answered, "S.H.I.E.L.D. at Stark, this is James, how may I help you?"

"Just the man I wanted," Tony Stark's voice said from the other end of the line.

"Mhmm. What can I do for you Stark?"

"You see. That's what I like about you, Barnes. Always to the point. I understand that there was a bit of trouble there tonight?"

"Yup. I handled it."

"What happened, Barnes?"

"Micromanage, much?" Bucky sneered. "This guy grabbed Steve."

"Oh, shit. Is Little Man okay?"

"Yeah. He's fine. A little shaken up, I think, but he won't let me call a cab to take him home. Anyway, I got him away and kicked the guy out."

Tony sighed. "Alright. Steve is really okay?"

"Yeah. He's okay."

"I'll let Mr. Rumlow know that he's banned from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You know that fucker?"

"He's the head of security in one of the arms of Stark Industries."

"He  _works_ for you?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

 _Fair_ _enough._

 _"_ Look, Barnes. I know that you don't overreact. You take care of my employees in that bar and you were justified in getting rid of him. Okay. I've gotta go. Do me a favor and make sure that Steve gets home."

"You didn't have to ask."

"I know. Have a good day off."

"I plan to."

***

After closing, Detective Clint Barton arrived.

"Hey, Clint," Steve greeted, placing an upside down chair on top of a table."

"Hiya, Steve. I hope it's okay that Nat is leaving early."

"Yeah. We're almost done. Bucky and I can take it from here."

Bucky pulled the last nozzle from the tap. "Yeah. We can handle it. But that doesn't mean she won't owe me."

"I owe you nothing, Barnes." Nat said, sashaying to Clint and kissing his cheek. "You boys be good."

And Bucky was alone with Steve. Unplugging each beer from the taps, Bucky asked, "Did that guy hurt you?"

Steve paused in the act of turning over his final chair. "No. I'm fine, Buck."

"Bucky counted down his drawer while Steve mopped the midnight and scarlet tile floor.

"What did Tony say?" Steve asked.

Bucky hated how stilted the conversation was. It was awkward. Bucky had _never_ been awkward with Steve. Never. "He wanted to know what happened, then ordered me to take you home."

"You always walk me home. I figured that's why you make sure that we're always on the same shift schedule." _Yeah. That's why._

Bucky locked the safe where he'd placed the money envelope and register tray. "Yeah. I've gotta make sure you make it home."

"I'd be fine alone."

"I know. I'm just there in case you need backup."

Steve scoffed, shaking his head and continued to mop."

"Don't give me that attitude, Stevie."

"Don't try to placate me, Buck."

"As if I ever could." Bucky replied. "You wouldn't listen anyway."

Steve wheeled the mop and bucket to the utility closet behind the door. While he was dumping the water down the drain, Bucky unloaded the glasses fro the dishwasher. When Steve came out and washed his hand, Bucky watched him from the corner of his eye.

"Is ten soon enough for me to come over in the morning?"

Steve looked back at him from the stool he'd taken out of the utility closet and was using so that he could reach the bottles he was capping on the higher shelves. 

"Yeah. That'll be fine."

The silence turned awkward. Putting the last glass away, Bucky turned back to Steve who was pointedly ignoring him. As his 90 pound best friend and love of his life reached up, his black button-up shirt rose, exposing his porcelain skin and the deep dimples in his hips.

Lust washed over Bucky like a wave over sad. No longer able to help himself, Bucky growled and pulled Steve off of the step stool and spun him to face the brunet holding him. 

"What the hell, Bucky?!"

Bucky didn't answer. Knowing that it could either ruin their friendship or open it to something new, Bucky crushed his lips over Steve's. Steve stiffened in his arms.  _Shit._ Bucky had ruined everything. 

Then Steve melted into Bucky's embrace, his thin arms sliding around Bucky's broad shoulders, a moan in his throat. With his heart thudding his his chest, Bucky deepened the kids, and Steve gladly allowed it. 

Unable to help himself, Bucky lifted Steve, parting his thighs. He carried Steve to a solid part of the bar, where he set the smaller man. Without breaking the kiss, Bucky unbuttoned Steve's work shirt.

"Damn, Stevie. You're beautiful."

Pink dusted Steve's cheeks and bare chest. He ran a shaking hand down Bucky's muscular arm. "I'd say you're more so."

"Bullshit, babydoll."

Laughing, Steve unbuttoned Bucky's shirt. When he exposed Bucky's tanned chest, Steve hummed in pleasure. Without a word, Steve pulled Bucky's face back to his and kissed him long and deep, slipping his tongue into Bucky's mouth. Bucky immediately suckled on Steve's invading tongue, moaning as he began to need Steve's ass.

Steve threw his head back and Bucky took advantage by kissing and nibbling the column of his throat. "God, Bucky."

With a possessive growl, Bucky palmed Steve's cock.

Steve's lips met Bucky's desperately as he  frantically unfastened Bucky's jeans. "Bucky. I need you."

"I know." Bucky groaned. "But I've been thinking about this for a while, and you'll have to wait."

"The hell I will." Steve scoffed, shoving Bucky's pants down and slipping off of the bar and onto his knees in front of Bucky.

"Steve. Wait-"

Steve's delicate fingers released Bucky's engorged flesh from the constraints of his boxers. "I've thought of doing  _this_ for a long time. Too long to stop now."

And Steve swallowed him.

When Bucky felt Steve's throat muscles work around the head of his cock, Bucky called out, "Shit, Steve."

Steve moaned, vibrating around Bucky's sensitive head, causing him to thrust to meet Steve as he bobbed his head. Steve's slender fingers ran up hi hard thighs, over his taunt abdomen, and tweeted Bucky's sensitized nipples.

"Ngh."

Bucky felt Steve smile around his cock, and couldn't stop himself from pulling Steve up and kissing him sloppily. Shoving Steve's pants to his knees, Bucky set him face first on the bar. Exposed to Bucky, Steve moaned, feeling his boxers slide down his thighs. Bucky's hands spread Steve's cheeks so that he could see the tight, puckering hole. "God damn, babydoll. You're stunning."

"Buck-"

Bucky's response was to lick a wet strip across Steve's pucker. "Fuck!"

Snickering, Bucky continued to lavish Steve's ass. Steve never sword, yet, he'd just done so. Bucky concluded that Steve loved this. When Steve's hips thrust back onto Bucky's face, he knew that he was right. Steve fucking loved being eaten out.

Bucky stood and Steve's dejected moan made him grin. "Don't worry, babydoll. I'll be back. In the first aid kit, Bucky found lubricating gel and returned to Steve. Squeezing some of the lube onto his fingers, Bucky nipped at one of Steve's but cheeks. With one slick finger, Bucky circled Steve's ring of muscle.

"Please, Bucky."

"I will please you, babydoll."

His finger entered Steve, who cried out and thrust back toward Bucky's hand. "I want you, Buck. I  _need_ you."

Kissing Steve's back, Bucky added a second finger, scissoring them to Steve's delight. Steve's back arched and he called Bucky's name. "You like that? Hmm, baby?"

"Yes! God Bucky!"

Nibbling on Steve's shoulder blade, Bucky added a third finger. "Please, Bucky. Please. Please take me. I need you." Steve begged.

No longer able to keep himself out of Steve's body, Bucky pulled his fingers out of Steve with a  _pop._

Using more of the lubricating gel, Bucky smeared Steve's hole with his thumb while he stroked some onto his cock. At long las, Bucky found himself lined up, prepared to enter Steve. "Stevie. Are you sure about this?"

"If you don't get inside me right now, I'm gonna punch you."

With a laugh, Bucky thrust forward, entering Steve easily and slowly.

Steve groaned and bucked back forcefully, so that Bucky was balls deep.

"Fuck. Steve." Bucky gasped, holding Steve's hips up while his chest and shoulders were bent over the bar. 

"Mmm, Bucky. You feel so good. So perfect."

"You're really tight, babydoll. This ain't gonna last long."

"No. God Buck. Move!"

Bucky thrust in and out of Steve, panting, trying to last longer than forty seconds.

"Shit. Bucky," Steve whispered. His cock was getting some friction against the shining wood of the bar, but not enough. Precum smeared as Bucky hit Steve's prostate. Seeing it, Bucky reached down and stroked Steve's cock. Crying out, Steve pushed back against Bucky's thrusts which were coming quickly. Steve moaned with every snap of Bucky's hips. 

"Bucky. Buck. I'm gonna-"

"Come for me Stevie. Come for me."

Crying Bucky's name, Steve came, his cum painting the wood paneling of the bar.

"Fuck." Bucky whispered as the walls of Steve's channel quivered and pulsed around his pistoning cock. Bucky's thrusts became irritate as his stomach tightened with his oncoming orgasm. "Steve. . ."

"Yes, Bucky. Come. Come inside me."

With a grunt, Bucky buried himself in Steve and flooded him.

Knees weak, Bucky pulled Steve onto the ground and held his best friend who'd just become his lover in his lap. "I think that I should ask you out on a proper date."

"Yeah. You should. And not this 'I'll take you to lunch' crap either. But you're still helping me with my ma. She loved you."

"I loved her too. I'll help you with your laundry if you want."

"We'll just grab yours tonight since you live closer to the bar, and you can spend the night. I don't think I'm done with you tonight."

Bucky kissed the side of Steve's neck. "Deal."

***

Tony sat in his office watching surveillance of the bar with Pepper, who gasped when rum low pulled Steve into his lap.

"That asshole. I'm sending him to sensitivity training."

"You should," Tony said absently. 

They watched Bucky handle the situation and Rumlow leave.

Peter began fast forwarding the footage. "I'm going to make sure he didn't come back. While Pepper was focused on the door, Tony watched customers and employees bustle around the bar. It happened quickly. One minute, Steve and Bucky were going through the closing routine, the next Barnes had Steve pinned to the bar, and the little dude was enjoying it!

"Sweet zombie Jesus!" 

"What?" Pepper asked, concerned. "What did you see?"

"Something I can never unsee."

Pepper looked over and grinned. "It's about damn time."

"In my bar?"

"It's a happenin' spot."

"Yeah. Too much is happening there."

"Relax, Tony. Your bar is well and truly christened."

With a sigh, Tony replied, "I'm washing my eyeballs."

Pepper laughed, deleting all of the footage of the happenings after Nat walked out of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!! ; )


End file.
